1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioner systems and apparatuses, and more specifically to an electronic rotating air conditioner apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many different types of air conditioning systems, including through-the wall window-unit systems, split-system central air conditioners, portable air conditioners, automotive air conditioners, and the like. However, all air conditioner systems generally contain four primary components: a motor driven compressor, a condenser, a metering device, and an evaporator. Moreover, virtually all air conditioners are heavy and bulky.
These components work in conjunction to remove heat and humidity from the surrounding air, creating a cooler ambient temperature of the surrounding air. The compressor, driven by the motor, acts to pump refrigerant from the evaporator to the condenser and pressurizes the refrigerant. The condenser turns the refrigerant vapor into a condensed liquid refrigerant by running the vapor through condenser coils, thereby removing any latent heat. The metering device acts to limit the flow of liquid refrigerant to the evaporator, consequently lowering the pressure of the refrigerant. As the low pressure liquid refrigerant enters the evaporator, it absorbs heat and then vaporizes into the evaporator coils. This cycle continues until a thermostat senses that the air temperature is at a desired temperature, and disengages the air conditioner system.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 depict diagrams of two common prior art air conditioners systems often encountered. Stationary air conditioner 300 is a general configuration for a window air conditioner. Relay thermostat switch 310 controls compressor motor 312 through electric line 328 and controls fan motor 320 by way of electric line 311. A refrigerant such as Freon flows between evaporator 322 and condenser 316, changing states between gas and liquid. The Freon flows through high pressure lines 314, 318 and low pressure line 324. Evaporator 322 and condenser 316 are stationary. Blower 330 and fan motor 320 circulate the conditioned air as it passes through evaporator 322. Condenser 316 may also comprise a blower and cooling fins.
Air conditioner 400 for use in a vehicle similarly uses stationary evaporator 428 and condenser 420 as depicted in FIG. 4. Relay thermostat switch 410 controls clutch 414 electrically by electric line 411. Power to clutch 414 is provided by pulleys 415, 416 and belt 417 operably connected to a motor in the vehicle. Blower 426 is controlled by electric motor 424, connected to relay thermostat switch 410 by electric line 408. Evaporator 428 and condenser 420 are relatively heavy, increasing the weight of the vehicle.
The following patents discuss background art related to the above discussed subject matter:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,081 to Justice, issued Feb. 9, 1960 discloses a rotating air conditioner without internal mechanical parts comprising three concentric rings, or containers, each acting as one of a condenser-compressor, an evaporator, and a reservoir for refrigerant. Interconnecting conduits allow these functions to operate without independent valves or moving parts. Internal power to flow liquid radially outward from the reservoir was furnished by centrifugal force when the entire structure was rotated by a motor or otherwise. The liquid flowed through a conduit into the compressor where it accumulated and pressurized the gas to liquefy. The low pressure caused by the liquid leaving the reservoir was effective through another conduit to draw gas from the evaporator ring or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,400 to Gray, issued Dec. 28, 1976, discloses a unique rotary hermetic heat pipe is disclosed for transferring heat from an external source to an external heat sink. The heat pipe has a tapered condensing surface which is curved preferably to provide uniform pumping acceleration, the heat pipe being rotated at a velocity such that the component of centrifugal acceleration in an axial direction parallel to the tapered surface is greater than 1G and so that the condensing surface is kept relatively free of liquid at any attitude. The heat pipe may be incorporated in an air conditioning apparatus so that it projects through a small wall opening. In the preferred air conditioning apparatus, a hollow hermetic air impeller is provided which contains a liquefied gaseous refrigerant, such as Freon, and means are provided for compressing the refrigerant in the evaporator region of the heat pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,808 to Rock et al., issued Mar. 9, 1999, discloses a rotating heat exchanger. A rotating heat exchanger has a first air turbine connected to a first end of an axle. The second end of the axle is connected to a second air turbine. A heat pipe extends from the first air turbine to the second air turbine, providing for a heat exchanger that does not need external power.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,585 to Kelm et al., issued Jun. 8, 2004, discloses an electric air conditioner system. The electric air conditioner system includes a compressor, an engine and an electric motor. The engine and the electric motor selectively rotate the compressor. When the engine is rotating the compressor and the engine stops, the electric motor is synchronously activated to maintain continuous rotation of the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,981 to Ueda et al., issued Sep. 17, 2002, discloses an air passage controlling system for selecting an air outlet mode of an air conditioning apparatus includes a driving shaft, an intermediate shaft, a driven shaft and a film door disposed between the shafts. The film door has a door opening through which air flows, and is disposed inside an air duct to be opposite to a duct opening of the air duct. The duct opening is opened and closed by moving the film door to select an air outlet mode. The driving shaft and the driven shaft are respectively connected to a driving pulley and a driven pulley which are linked via a wire. The driving shaft is rotated by a DC motor, and a rotation angle of the driving shaft is detected by a multi-rotation type potentiometer. The DC motor is controlled by an ECU according to the detected rotation angle of the driving shaft so that the film door is moved to a set position. Thus, due to the potentiometer, a low-priced DC motor is employed for the air passage controlling system instead of a high-priced step motor, resulting in cost reduction of the system.
There exists a need for a more lightweight and compact air conditioner. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention.